No Mortal Kombat
by Kita Kuro
Summary: Raiden always protected Earthrealm, but he always made them help themselves too. What if Earthrealm lost ten years in a row. Rated M just to be safe.


_**This is something that I've been thinking about for a while. In the games and movies Raiden always protected Earthrealm, but he always made them help themselves too. This is what I think would happen if (and why) Earthrealm lost ten years in a row. I challenge you to do the same thing. Also I might end up making this into a story if I get good reviews and enough of you want to know what I think everyone else would be doing. So without any further ado:**_

_**No Mortal Kombat**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A desert. That was the shortest way to describe what had become of Earthrealm. There weren't any trees anymore and the grass had long ago died and blown away. The once brown dirt had been splattered with red that it had turned reddish-brown. There was no walking in silence or alone anymore, for everywhere you turned there was a body; dead, bleeding to death, or someone who was strong enough to linger in a state somewhere in between. Demons always were on patrol and would strike you without reason or warning. It was a good day if you left your house to find food and on your way you saw a demon slicing a child's throat and then using him as breakfast, the blood as a substitute wine and his muscles as meat. For ten years the humans would go about this daily routine and for ten years they watched as everyone they knew and loved die in front of them, most of them thanked the Elder Gods it wasn't them. After ten years though, they couldn't handle it anymore, it got way out of control. They formed an underground resistance, but even that was not enough to keep the demons and nightmares away.

Lightning struck a rock and a man appeared, sitting, with his head bowed and hat covering his face. The thunder God looked at the ground, though it wasn't the first time he'd laid eyes on the red-brown dirt this time seemed to be the first time he'd really seen it. The dirt had mixed with the blood so well that if you had only seen this small portion of Earthrealm you would think it was all natural. So many people had died for nothing; so many people had been slain. The rock that Raiden was sitting on was all that was left of the Elder Gods temple. Many years ago it wasn't like this, he would have held his head high, showing how proud he was of all his students. He was the proud leader of Earthrealm and he did everything he could to find the perfect warriors every year to defend this realm. Sometimes they would barely win the competition other times they would win without falter.

Raiden sighed, kicking the dirt. Everyday more and more people died. Demons roamed the streets killing anyone that was brave enough to come out of hiding. He wanted to do something! But he knew he couldn't. Though he was the sworn protector of Earthrealm, all he could do was watch as they got eaten daily. Ten years in a row that was the rules and ten years in a row is how many times the humans lost. And what made him all the more furious is that it wasn't because he had run out of strong warriors, it was the fact that for ten years they defaulted. Everyone he talked to didn't believe him about the tournament, they all thought that he was just an old guy that believed in the fairy tales told to children. The old ways were leaving and the new generation had their own beliefs. No one cared about what their parents had to say about the Elder Gods they had no drive to believe. The parents, though, did believe. But they only believed to blame it on the Gods.

So much had changed in these long years. Everyone was forced to chose a side, those who remained neutral were disposed of. Only the strongest were allowed to live, only for the fact of the demons not being able to defeat them. The thunder God smiled a weak, unhappy smile. The only person he knew of that stayed neutral and lived to tell the tale had earned his respect. He never though in a million years that he would respect Scorpion more than the humans. Raiden had no personal grudge against Scorpion, he just thought that he was too revenge driven. The God remembered the day he realized he had more respect for Scorpion than he did the humans; it broke his heart.

The wind picked up, blowing the blood stained dirt ever so slightly. Raiden stood up, finally raising his head to look out at Earthrealm in person for the last time. Once a year the Elder Gods allowed him to come down and help the underground resistance. He did everything he could for them; finding survivors and bringing them back in one piece, training them, even fighting off most of the demons for them. But it was tiring and it didn't make them want to help themselves out anymore than before. Because they didn't want to believe he couldn't help them.

In the distance he could make out a demon grabbing a child, and he felt his heart clench. He had trained that kid the last time he was here, his name was Shu. He watched as the demon bit down on the kids shoulder, ripping his flesh off. The Thunder God closed his eyes, tears threatening to come out. He let the Elder Gods take him back up to his place. It would be his last time in Earthrealm, and that would be the thing that stayed with him always. He had done everything he could to protect them in the years before, but he couldn't force an entire generation to believe in something they had no will to learn. Earthrealm would forever be under the demons control. Everything he had done was in vain.

Earthrealm would fail and he would have to watch as the humans he once loved and protected were eaten and burned.

All this destruction because they wouldn't believe.

All this because there was no one there to compete.

All this death because they refused to fight.

All this chaos because there was no…

Mortal Kombat.


End file.
